


The Heartless Soldier

by Selfir_BYCA



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abus Child past, Alpha Adora, Alpha Angella, Bêta Glimmer, Catra Redemption, Dark Adora, Dark She ra, Evil Adora, Evil She ra, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magicats, Mind Control, Nice Catra, Omega Catra, Oméga Bow, Queen Catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfir_BYCA/pseuds/Selfir_BYCA
Summary: this is my first story and I don't speak English so sorry for the grammar mistakes ,born not to tell me if you saw any to help me.This story is an AU Alpha/Omega and is the sequel to the end of season 2 of the She Ra 2018 series. it is in several parts, surely 2. you are on the first part. i advise you to read in order as they follow.In this story a lot of gore will be present, but not only because of the blood, but also because of the language, the terrible things that are happening and the cruel and dark atmosphere, the humour, the comedy, the romance (a lot of romance), the anger, the hatred, the regret, and the tragedy, in short, to mix them all up. I let you summarize it.Are always disfigured face of endless anger ,is slightly softened when she sees Adora's peaceful face .One of these large, thin, bluish hands slowly approaches the unconscious, sleeping form, and just before touching it and taking it away from Brightmoon with her ,she murmurs softly under her breath.It's time, dear heartless soldier.





	1. The dark beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Are always disfigured face of endless anger ,is slightly softened when she sees Adora's peaceful face .
> 
> One of these large, thin, bluish hands slowly approaches the unconscious, sleeping form, and just before touching it and taking it away from Brightmoon with her, she murmurs gently under its breath.
> 
> It's time, dear heartless soldier

-Horde - 11h24 pm

Her vision is blurry, painfully blurry, and this is due to a severe lack of oxygen.

That bastard Hordak knew about Shadow Weaver and now he's holding her life in his hands.

She feels the cold ground under her unable to stand. No more force. 

A feeling of fear struck her suddenly. Many questions arise everywhere in his mind. Is she going to die? What's after death? Who are they related to? Is that really what Shadow Weaver had planned? Should she have left the horde? Should she have listened to adora and joined the Rebellion? But above all, two questions make her anxious more than the others. Can she never say sorry to Adora? Can she ever say what she's always felt for her?

No, it can't end like this ,right ? Thought Weakly Catra. If she hadn't been so selfish with her feelings of jealousy and had just joined the rebellion all would have been fine, she would have been safe with her alpha. But here, she is dying of suffocation, unable to do anything but accept her destiny.

She hears voices, one that belonged to Hordak and the other one that is female, is also filled with urgency and concern. But she gives up all thinking, tired and the encoscience quickly taking over.

The last thing she could hear was the strong voice of the woman.

"Hang on wild cat, I'll get you out of here."

__________________________________________

\- Brightmoon - at the same time 

The imposing castle of Brightmoon is very quiet on this peaceful night, the corridors are sober and deserted, devoid of anyone has by some night guard who falls asleep slowly. Everyone is silent in Adora's room. 

Adora sleeps peacefully in her bed much too soft, sinking into the sweets that the mattress offered. A heavy air weighs in the room, and it comes from a shadow or rather a tall dark woman who slowly approaches the sleeping alpha.

Are always disfigured face of endless anger ,is slightly softened when she sees Adora's peaceful face .

One of these large, thin, bluish hands slowly approaches the unconscious, sleeping form, and just before touching her and taking her away from Brightmoon with her, she murmurs gently under its breath.

"It's time, dear heartless soldier."


	2. The mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping from the Horde, Catra and Scorpia found a strange cave, meanwhile the rebellion is in a general panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter is a little mire longer but not yet what I would like .But it's a start .the further the story goes, the more action there will be .Good reading!

"Ca-"

A voice?

"Cat-" 

Wait, but it looks like-

"Catra!" 

Scorpia?!

"Catra, wake up!"

Catra wakes up to the sound of Scorpia's voice. Scorpia who sits next to her looked at her with immense relief, letting a sigh escape.

"Scorpia? What was the plan?" Catra whispers as she gets up on her elbows to get a better view of the girl sitting next to her. the princess in question doesn't meet her eyes, she takes a moment to find the right words.

"Well, I was looking for you because I missed you and wanted to have fun with you .When I walked out the front door of Hordak's engine room .I heard Hordak's voice and your voice .I thought I'd wait until you finished the meeting .That's when I heard you scream and choke. I went in and screamed at Hordak to stop, but he wanted you to die. So..."

Scorpia stopped, not finishing her sentence, her gaze still staring at the grass at her feet. 

Wait ,herbe ? She expected to see the iron walls and dull colours of the Horde, but she certainly didn't expect to be lying on grass in the middle of the famous forests: the whispering woods.

Catra quickly turned her gaze back to the only other person present with her, throwing daggers at her with these eyes.

"Scorpia, why did you take us into the Whispering woods ?" asked Catra slowly and calmly, her anger rising slowly.

Scorpia probably felt the rage in Catra's voice because she twitch and laugh nervously.

"Hahahahaha, you know it's all about fear. I haven't really thought about it... and then Hordak wanted to kill you .If we go back he'll probably kill you! The princess waved her large pincers in the air with big eyes to emphasize these words.

That's right, he wanted to kill me, maybe Shadow Weaver was right, and I shouldn't have trusted him. Catra thought long and hard about knowing what to do now.

"He would kill you if you came back too..."  
whispering Catra always thinking about doing .Returning to the Horde was probably not an option ,even if she would have taken the risk ,she wouldn't want to put Scorpia in danger... maybe it's better that way ,but where to go now .Staying in the Whispering Woods gives her chills in the back... so it wasn't an option either.

"Maybe we can go see the rebellion? Scorpia proposes, interrupting the thoughts of the feline, who looks at her with an impassive look.

"Seriously? You want to surrender to the enemy's hand! Catra puts her hand on her face and continues.

"They'll probably throw us in jail and torture us for answers about Hordak and the Horde. She looks up to take a look at the princess.

Then Scorpia looks at her for a moment, then smiles.

"I don't know if we can still consider them our enemies now that we're no longer part of the Horde."

Catra rolled her eyes. "Urg maybe, but after all we've done against the rebellion, it would really surprise me if they forgave us so easily." Catra gets up and finishes her sentences, dusting off her clothes.

"Well, what do you propose? The other woman still sitting questions the cat with her pincers crossed, an eyebrow raised.

"Stop looking at me like that! It's not like it's my fault we're finding each other like this."

"Hey-"Catra interrupts her quickly, ending.  
"We can start by walking to find....a cave? Something!Catra ended up exclaiming,having trouble convincing herself that they're going to find something.in this forest everyone so lost,impossible to find their way.that's why everyone and especially she hates this forest.

——————————————————  
Brightmoon Castle

Meeting room of the Princess Alliance 

"How is that possible!" A scream resounds in the meeting room.

"Calm down, Glimmer." Bow slowly tries to calm his friend in panic.  
"Calm down? Calm down?! How could you all stay calm, how could I calm down when-"

"SILENCE!" The room now silent, all heads turn to the loud authoritarian voice.

Queen Angella has been sitting in her great throne since 5am and is therefore quite frustrated... But with all this noise, she can't concentrate or think properly...

"Bow is right,Glimmer.You need to calm down and relax.It's not by panicking and screaming everywhere that we're going to understand how and why Adora disappeared,okay?

Glimmer blew, her shoulder falling in defeat, she sat back in her chair and took several deep relaxing breaths.

"Yes, sorry, Mom. I'm just very worried about Adora. We don't know where she is. She exclaimed with a worried look.

"I understand and we are all very worried about Adora." As if to underline the Queen's words ,the rest of the Princess Alliance and Bow nodded.

"Let's start from the beginning." Queen Angella began, addressing everyone.

"Glimmer. You say you waited for a suspicious noise in the castle, don't you? Ask her.

The girl in question nodded to confirm.

"So ,you decided to take a quick look around the castle. And that's when you heard a flash. Angella repeated her daughter's words.

"Yes"

"Then a light at the end of the corridor and then nothing."

"Yes, I remained motionless after that and moved slowly towards the room." Glimmer end

Queen Angella continue. "Yes, that's when you realized it was coming from Adora's room."

Glimmer nodded again, she continue.  
"When I understood that, I didn't hesity to open the door. But there was nothing... not even Adora..." No more the bright girl with a low voice at the end of the story.

Mermista finds herself with a question that persists in her head, so she asked it.

"But what I don't understand is, how could it have disappeared suddenly? And what was that light?"

"Well... It looks like some kind of magic, but what kind of magic ? " does Angella say when she reflects, a hand reaching her chin in the reflection.

After a minute her eyes seem to light up in the idea.

"I think I know who to ask."

—————————————————————————

"Well, that's it!" .Shouts Catra satisfied with her find.

"Yes....are you sure that's a good idea? Scorpia asks just behind her, not really reassured.

The two girls stand in front of a very large cave that is camouflaged by many vines and trees.  
Scorpia does not really feel comfortable ,the cave is imposing ,dark and hidden between ferns , blending into the dark of the night.

"It's better than nothing. It's already dark. Be glad we'll sleep in a warm place and not outside.  
Speaking ,a shiver run through Catra's body .Then she walks towards the disaster-stricken entrance to the cave.

"Wait for me, Catra!" The big girl there quickly followe faster ,not wanting to be left alone outside in the middle of the night.

Both are now walking inside the cave, even if it is dark ,the cat's improved vision helps her to see and therefore guide them in complete safety.

The inside of the cave is nothing special. It's empty ,it's empty ,for a few little rocks that hang around corners ,but for that ,nothing. A typical cave.

They walked like that until Scorpia accidentally stumbled on a small rock and fell on Catra who was a little further ahead of her.

"Uurg, you crush me, Scorpia, out! Catra squirms to get out of the biggest one on her.

"Sorry" Apologized Scorpia, quickly standing up again. Catra lets out a sigh.

"Let's go back on the road." Catra started to get up with the help of the nearest wall. But before she got up, she saw a small drawing with a writing on the wall.

A kind of crown with a point on each side and a big one in the middle holding a....jewel? This wreath looked strangely like her mask .A writing adorned at the bottom of the wreath .Catra came closer, wiping the dust away to see better.

"What did you find? Curious ,Scorpia approached and squatted down beside the cat . When she saw the drawing ,a feeling of familiarity overwhelmed her ,but she didn't linger on it ,unlike Catra. 

"I don't know." It probably doesn't matter anyway. Catra said as she got up and started to walk away ,The other girl was following her closely.

"Okay, well, let's find a place to sleep." Scorpia talked, taking the front and looking in the cave.

But the cat doesn't listen to her because to her astonishment and shock, she managed to decipher the writing, and the word, whatever it is, persists in her brain, as if to say it's important, but she doesn't know what it means or what it means, but he makes her feel uncomfortable.

C’yra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter .Sorry if it's boring but it's the beginning .Later in almost every chapter there will be action! Goodbye .


	3. Prohibited magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an intense search, Castaspella, Glimmer, Bow and Angella found this strange magic. Scorpia is worried about Catra. And Adora has problems.

"Aunt Castaspella!" Glimmer screamed with joy when she saw it, she didn't wait a second, she ran into her arms, locking her in a hug, Castaspella slightly surprised by the hug, the hug returned.

"Wow ,gently Glimmer" .Laughing at her.Looking down,she sees her niece with a sad look.Surprised she slowly withdraws from the hug.

"Aunt Castaspella, you have to help us". The little girl murmurs sadly. The witch looked up at her sister-in-law who was standing about a meter behind them with her niece's friend ,Bow. When she meets Angella's sad look ,she understood right away.

"I-I heard about what happened .Glimmer ,your mother called me and warned me .I came here on purpose to help you find Adora."

A smile slipped on her face for the first time in a few days, as she quickly exclaimed after her aunt.

"It's true! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so worried and then Mom said that only you could find her sort of magic is it".Glimmer spoke quickly catching her breath.

"How are we going to know about the magic? She asked her, eager to start the search.

"Well, we're going to start by going to the library. A lot of the answers are in the books."

  
~

The sun is high in the sky when the cat wakes up.After all walking for hours in a sinister forest, finding a not very comfortable cave was exhausting.

The first to wake up is Catra .As usual her nightmare-filled sleep didn't help her to rest well .But since she was a little girl it's like that ,so she doesn't have a mind.

Slowly rising, she looks around her, just as a precaution, the cave, once sinister and dark, is now bright and warm, a striking contrast.

She looks to her right where Scorpia is, just a little further away ,the girl sleeps peacefully in a ball .She probably feels cold, thought Catra .She had nothing on her to solve this problem.

"Sorry Scorpia" She whispered as she walked away from the cave exit. She was surprised being so thoughtful. It's not her habit to be kind even less thoughtful. Why am I being kind all of a sudden? Behave like a normal Catra! She always scolded herself confused.

But it is much more noticeable in the light of daylight .The black lines turn brown and the drawing looks more alive than ever.

Catra came closer to the writing on the wall: **C'yra**

The cat is really confused, this words give her a strange feeling, like a kind of familiarity, but she doesn't know anything about this badge.  
Is it a kingdom? Is it a legend? Or a name? She doesn't know.

But what she knows is that ,she didn't have to think so much about that after all, they have to find a place to stay and soon, it's not safe to stay in this cave.

Finally outside, she takes a big breath of fresh air.She'd be lying to herself if she didn't miss the horde's atmosphere... but damn it! To finally be outdoors and free is great, she looks really happy now and feels calm, she had missed it a lot.

"Catra? A hoarse voice spoke behind her. She turned around and saw a sleeping Scorpia walking towards her.

"Hello." Catra answers The big girl ,looking around the forest.

"Hello, what are you doing? Asked the princess with a long yawn, she looks at Catra with an interrogative look.

"Nothing I just look if there was the Horde or the rebellion not far away to be careful you know". Catra established at the end a visual contact with Scorpia ,who nodded in understanding.

"Yes, it makes sense, but you don't have to check all the time, you have to calm down, Catra" .Scorpia is worried about the little girl, she hasn't stopped being on alert, tense at every little noise and never relaxes .Yet now that they are no longer part of the Horde, they are supposed to be free from all of Hordak's physical and emotional torture. "After all, we are no longer part of the Horde".

Catra sighs: "Yes, maybe, but I still can't get it done, and then Hordak will probably want our heads and the fact that we have nowhere to go ,it's hard to be calm when you're constantly in danger." She finishes her sentence by watching the walk on the ground and her face wrinkled with worry or.... would that be it..?

"Are you afraid ?!" The big girl realized, taking a few steps towards Catra to better see her face.When she could finally see her face better, she could see a spark of fear in her eyes, but as soon as she saw it, fear was replaced by anger.

"What, no, no! I'm not afraid, and especially not of Hordak". Catra shouted at her in her face, frowning. "I'm just careful". She lowered her voice to the last sentence. Almost a shy whisper.

"All right." Scorpia says softly, not wanting to piss off the cat girl anymore.

~

It was after 4 hours of intense research that they finally found answers to the questions.

Glimmer ,Bow ,Angella and Castaspella were in the huge Royal Library of Brightmoon ,looking for a book of the first ones explaining the magic in detail .

With just Glimmer's explanations of what she had seen and heard was enough for the witch to recognize the type of magic .Prohibited magic ,or black magic to make it simpler .Glimmer's aunt to explain that only the most experienced magicians could invoke such a kind of witchcraft .But it is forbidden ,because the power is too great to be contained and it absorbs the soul of the person handling it thus making it dark and evil.For decades character has never dared to use it .Until 40 years old .A first name weaver of light ,one of the best witch of the country ,used it on her . Since ,she became an unrecognizable , horrible creature with the gift of forbidden magic .No one has ever heard of it again ,she just disappeared .

After the explanations ,Castapella said she needed more details about this magic to be able to maybe trace it back and find Adora as soon as possible.

Of course Glimmer and Bow volunteered to help with Angella .The more they are , the sooner they will find and bring Adora back...

And the ,they are here in this library full of books of all kinds ,to finally find answers after 4 hours of intense research. they found a book entitled forbidden magic. it's big thick ,burgundy with black borders. just looks like the book looks really creepy.

Castaspella takes the book and leaflets, mumbles inconsistent words in the ears of others in the room, then suddenly stops on a page.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, satisfied with her findings.

"You found something!" Glimmer asks,all of a sudden puts her attention on her aunt,putting down the book she's holding and blaming herself for it.

"Yes, I think so, there are all the details I was missing," says Castaspella as she reads the page.

"So what does it say?" Bow asks impatiently trying to get a look at the book.

"Well, as I understand it, black magic is a form of possessive magic. It comes from the ritualistic origin of spirits. Rituals developed for black magic are made to invoke spirits to produce beneficial results for the practitioner. But on the other hand they must give their souls and bodies."

Glimmer and Bow feel a thrill running along their spine just at the thought of a person really want to do this ritual.

"Apparently a wizard with black magic can "manipulate" a person, making his soul as black as his own." To these words, Castaspella seems surprised.

That's when Angella first speaks up. "Castaspella, I can see in your eyes that this magic is really dangerous." She makes a pose that closes her eyes. "But, you know, you told me about a light Spinner .A brilliant witch who used forbidden magic. What happened to her."

"What! How could a person think of using such dark magic" .Shock Glimmer looks between her mother and her aunt wanting to know more.

"And also sacrificing her soul!" Bow continued a look of discomfort just as he imagined the scene.

Castaspella looked at them all one by one with a sad frown on her face.

"Light Spinner wanted to use it thinking that with her new powers she could save Etheria from the Horde .But her only real goal was power ,she was hungry for power ,wanted to be the strongest . Unfortunately no one has seen her for many years ,we don't even know if she is still alive."

~

The first question she thinks of is, where is she in the world?!

When she finally managed to open her eyes ,she saw only black .At first she thought it was just dark in the place where she was ,so dark that nothing was noticeable ,but no ,she later tells herself that there was a blindfold wrapped tightly around her head covering her eyes.

Confused and panicked, she decided to stay calm so as not to alert anyone around her alarm clock .She just thought and rationalized about her situation.

An iron noise is what kept her away from her thoughts .An iron door seems to open slowly ,but she doesn't hear any footsteps.

She felt a presence in the room, a strange presence that made her feel like she was in the room .Strained, she remains motionless, listening carefully to every noise.

"Adora". A dark, feminine voice calls her. Wait, but this voice is Shadow Weaver's. That means she's in the Horde. How did they bring her here without her noticing.

"Adora ,I know you're awake". Shadow Weaver's low voice brings her back to reality.

After a brief moment of silence and weighing on her choices, Adora decided to answer to get answers to her questions.

She slowly lifts her head looking straight ahead, assuming that Shadow Weaver was holding it around.

"What am I doing here, Shadow Weaver?" Says Adora in a cold, demanding but calm voice.

Shadow Weaver frowned at Adora's tone, not liking her manners .Not saying anything, the tall woman gently removes the blindfold from the alpha's eyes.

Finally,being able to open her eyes,she looks around quickly becoming aware of her surroundings.she's in Shadow Weaver's dark room,the room where you can find all the weird things about the woman,making a strange red light.

Looking down on herself, she sees that she is attached to this vertical table in the center of the room, she uses it to erase her memory.

She turns her gaze back to Shadow Weaver ,the hard gaze ,requiring answers right away.

Seeing the hard expression on Adora's face, Shadow Weaver understands the girl's confusion.

  
"You're here because I want you to be there." She just turns away to mind her own business.

Adora asks her "Why do you want me to be there?" Adora knew the woman ,she will do everything to give the least information and will therefore answer with vague answers .

A silence continues there questions . Adora ready to make her speak ,began to open her mouth ,but was interrupted by Shadow Weaver's calm and sinister voice .

"You've always been the prodigy of the most exemplary horde ,the strongest .But ,you decided to leave and leave us ."

A little pinch of pain was felt in Adora's heart .These words making her think of a certain person.

Shadow Weaver continues: "After that, Hordak and I agreed that you will become the strongest Horde Soldier, the invincible one, the one who will lead the troops to bring us victory, whatever happens .Shadow Weaver finally turns to Adora ."And so, whether you like it or not, you will become it and help us win Etheria."

Adora looks at her with an incredulous face, not believing her words.  
Shadow Weaver slowly approaches the girl, stopping only two feet from her .A tall, thin bluish hand tenderly caresses Adora's right cheek.

"But don't make yourself of it, my dear , after ,you won't feel anything ,because you want to follow your queen's orders ."

Adora was about to speak, when she felt the woman's hands suddenly close on the left side of her head, and the other on her heart, red flashes of lightning as she came out .Widening her eyes, she just had time to say: "Shadow Weav-",when a immense pain struck her in the head, in the heart and everywhere in her body.

The last thing she hear is their own cries of pain echoing throughout the room . Then she all turn **black** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Finally a long chapter, I hope it gets you more! The story will finally begin, but it's a very dark beginning...


	4. potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow go looking for Adora and find two other people.

Flash pain shock electricity flash flash electricity flash flash flash shock electricity flash flash pain shock flash pain, then darkness, then nothing.  
....

A little dark laughter continues,

"It's over". A cold murmur cuts the silence in the room.

A door opens, rust creaks and the door closes with a thud.

—————

"So, the job was done?" Lord Hordak, who is now sitting on his throne, questioned Shadow Weaver.

She had just left her room after several hours, her hands still warm from the intense use of her powers.

"Yes, my Lord, she is unconscious now, but when she wakes up we can begin to take Brightmoon and all of Etheria". The woman spoke with confidence and satisfaction, her hands clasped behind her back, and a smile formed behind her mask.

"Well, then we will start to gather the troops of soldiers, and in two days we will attack Brightmoon". After a short pause, Hordak continued, "This will be the perfect opportunity to see if you still have the ability to use your powers and if you still have the honor of being my second in command". Hordak finished his sentence slowly and looked carefully at the expressionless mask of the great woman in front of him.

Shadow Weaver nodded her head and gave a quick protests .She turned toward the exit, but before she walked through the door she spoke one last time, loud enough to be heard.

"I assure you you won't be disappointed of my soldier, Lord Hordak". And like a shadow, she disappeared behind the door without a sound.

—————

Glimmer and Bow met, as they did every morning, around a table in the dining room for lunch.

They got back from Mystacor yesterday, and now all they had to do was get on with it.

Castaspella gave Glimmer a small vial containing a locating spell, and she explained that all she had to do was pour the contents onto a small detail of the magic to be used or the last place it was used . She will feel the ancient presence and power, and follow it to the last point of use.

So, now Glimmer is more rested and calm, knowing that they are on the right track.

That's when the young princess decided to break the comfortable silence between her and her best friend.

"I'm sorry I stressed you out with my panic attacks, Bow". Glimmer says looking guilty at her friend.

Bow was surprised by the pink-haired girl's sentence, a piece of bread still in his mouth. He blinked quickly, and finished swallowing his food.

"You don't have to be sorry, Glimmer. I mean, I totally understand you're worried about Adora. I am."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have talked to you or anyone else". Glimmer retorts.

"Well, it's true it was oppressive, but I'm sure no one blames you. It's okay for you to act like that, and like I said, I completely understand. So don't worry". Bow gives her a nice smile and puts his hand on Glimmer's hand on the table.

Glimmer gives hime a sweet smile, and she's lucky to have such a friend with such understanding.

"Thank you, Bow".

Bow winked at her, returning to her lunch.

"And then we'll soon find Adora and all will be back in order". The archer says happily. He's confident about this, and Glimmer feels it.

The discussion was stopped by the big doors of the room opening.

Queen Angella went out, with some guards accompanying her.

"Glimmer, Bow, it's time to start the search. We can't risk Brightmoon any longer without She ra". Angella says with a slight haste. She goes towards the teenagers without another word.

The two teenagers barely had time to react before Queen Angella spoke again.

"Here's the spell". She holds out the small blue vial and gently places it in her daughter's hands. The Queen had put a slight pressure on her hand before letting go.

"Are you sure you two are going to be all right? I can try to send guards or postpone the meetings. I mean, they're not that important-" 

"Mommy!" Glimmer cut so early, her mother can be so protective that it becomes stifling. Next to her, she hears a little laugh from Bow, who had a hand in front of his mouth to hide it.

Glimmer sighed and looked at her mother. "Mommy, everything's going to be all right. We're all grown up. And it's not the first time me and Bow have gone on an adventure alone". The glittering girl ended with a reassuring voice.

Angella sighed at her daughter's words. She's right and they're great. But she's a mother and it's her instinct to worry about her daughter. The Queen has The queen put one hand on the little girl's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"OK, you're right, I apologise". Angella gave a little smile and Glimmer returned it with her own big, shiny smile.

"Of course I'm always right". The little girl added arrogantly, before Bow, who was silent the whole time, decided to stand up and wave to Glimmer.

"Now if you'll excuse us your majesty, we have a mission of the HIGHEST importance". Bow, with a fist raised in the sky, almost shouted the word high, full of adrenaline and excitement at the idea of a new mission.

He surely transmitted his excitement for the mission, because imediatly after he did, Glimmer jumped up beside him and also raised a fist in the air, a big smile on her face.

"Yes, we're going to get Adora back and defend Brightmoon!"

————————————————

"Uurg why can't we find anything?!" Catra who's been perched on a tree branch for half an hour now, can't stop grunting and screaming in frustration.

Since they woke up, they have been looking for a village or anything that has food . water was not really a concern because they could find a river and they could also hunt, but both were exhausted and cold and the place itself was not reassuring.

Scorpia looked up at the sky, it was blue with some clouds hiding the sun, but still sunny.

"We still have a little more time, Catra. It's about 5:00pm, so if you count" Scorpia raised her claws and thought, "we have until 8:00pm, so about 2:00".

"Thanks for letting me know, Scorpia. It's not like I've figured that out myself. It's not like we're looking for 9:00 a.m.!" Catra, with an angry red head screaming from the branch to Scorpia's face, her voice almost resonating in the forest.

A silence followed and Scorpia said shyly the first thing that came to her. "You're welcome".

The feline could feel her eye twitching. She took a quick breath in and out, she had to calm down quickly, otherwise she really thinks she's going to rip the big girl's guts out.

Without another word she turns around and jumps on another nearby tree. Scorpia, who is not so agile or small, has difficulty following the Omega Cat, who is getting further and further away from her. 

"Wait Wildcat!" Scorpia who was already out of breath tried to say.

She ran helping herself to spot the moving tree and suddenly she felt a small hand sneak up and landed on her mouth stiffling aal word or screaming. 

"Catra!" She called again and felt herself slowing down. she tried to spot the cat but didn't see her anywhere.

"Um, Catra?" Her voice isn't very confident at this time, she hates Whispering Woods as much as anyone else and being in this place all alone makes her want to cry.

A bush noise alerted her and she immediately raised her head towards the noise, her eyebrows knitting together in a worried frown and she gently backed away from the bush where the strange noise was coming from.Then all of a sudden, she feels a small hand sneaking and landing on her mouth stiffling all words or shouting.

"Shhhhhhhh, you know you're really loud with those big feet?" A teasing voice whispering in her ear.

Scorpia recognized this voice and immediately relaxed her making a muffled sound of relief.

Catra freed Scorpia and listened attentively. Her ears twitched loudly at every little sound. The bushes stopped abruptly.  
The feline crouching down ready to jump on anything that hides behind the green bush, her tail wagging, beating from left to right and her eyes wide with pupils narrowed into a small needle, a low growl coming out of the back of her throat resonating in her chest, surely her feline instincts coming out in the face of potential danger.

She slightly hears the other girl's voice talking or maybe calling out to her, but she doesn't think so, because HER prey isn't going to get out of here unharmed.

Scorpia, who's a sweet, gentle beta, has stepped back and tried to hide behind the smaller girl. Unsuccessfully.

The bush suddenly moves again, Catra holds her breath, and finally, out of the bush appears....

A mouse.

A mouse came out of the bush with a acute squeak.

Scorpia came out from behind Catra and moved slightly towards the little animal, relieved, and placed her two large claws on the side of her face. She has a face of adoration.

Catra on the other side seemed slightly disappointed with the revelation, expecting instead a Soldier of the Horde or Brightmoon, or a big ferocious animal, something to fight with, but instead a small, harmless mouse appeared instead . but Catra had to fight her cat instincts, as the idea of running and playing with it was very tempting.

Catra shook her head, putting her ideas back in place and looked at the scene with an arched eyebrow. 

A very cheerful Scorpia who was trying to catch the mouse with her huge claws the size of her head. Of course the big girl fails to catch the little animal and now she is almost sulking.

Catra rolled her eyes. Scorpia can be so stupid sometimes, like Ado-

The catgirl stopped, and she squeezed her eyes shut very tightly, emptying her head, and after a moment she sighed and opened them again, she didn't want to think about HER.

"Scorpia-"Catra started, but she couldn't say anything else because another sound of footsteps called out to her.

With her eyes wide open and her ears pricked up to listen, she whispers softly and loudly enough for the other older girl to hear her.

"Scorpia, I can hear footsteps. There are people near us, so be quiet, okay?" The cat gave the order with a slight urgency.

the tall girl with short, white hair took a moment before she realized what the catgirl had said. Then she nodded her head hastily, not daring to say another word.

A branch creaking.

Both girls remained as quiet as possible, holding their breath.

The footsteps came dangerously close and the girls tightened up.

"Glimmer, you're sure he went that way. I mean, my map shows that's where the Horde is".

Catra felt a chill run down her spine at the mention of the Horde not being as far away as she thought. But also disgust at recognizing the voice of the boy with the bow.

"Yes Bow, it's like the fourth time you've asked me and it's the fourth time I've told you this is the way. I guess that means she's in the Horde". A big sigh ensues.

Catra slowly backs away as the voices get louder and louder. Scorpia backs away with her, always trying to hide with the little feline body.

Shadows begin to appear through all the greenery and the girls don't know where to put themselves to escape the rebel, they will make too much noise if they move too suddenly, especially Scorpia who is a giant woman with a tail that hangs out everywhere.

"So you really think Adora would be in the Horde"?

Catra stops on her soft steps, her eyes puckered in curiosity. Adora in the horde? What?

A sad sigh answers, and Glimmer's voice resumes. "Bow I'll look anywhere for-"Glimmer stops instantly because in front of her is a certain cat with a certain scorpion, who are both freezing like statues.

"Oh oh" the feline whispered under her breath, she slowly backed away, her eyes fixed on the two rebels in front of her and went back to run away, but it would have been too easy if a certain boy with a bow hadn't thrown an arrow at her that wrapped her in thick rope. she tripped and fell forward . great not only did she get caught by the rebellion, but she also got caught in a humiliatingly way too .

"Catra are you okay?" Scorpia had begun to approach but an arrow hit her and she too became trapped in a thick rope.

Catra tried to remove them with her claws but by the time the tip of her claw made contact with the rope all the rope tightened around her horn, almost suffocating her. Ok bad idea.

"I don't believe it, what are you doing here!" The princess is brilliant at always ordering a can shock but mostly furious and annoyed.

"Grrgh, I'd ask you the same question Chimmer" Catra doesn't care about the Princess. There's no way she's going to tell those two idiots where she stands in relation to the Horde.

"That's none of your business! Now answer me!" 

"Well", Catra answered, but not the way the Princess wanted. She answered with a clumsy fuck.

Scorpia back there made a surprised face with a round mouth and a claw in front of her mouth in the Surprise.

Catra smiled nastily at the now steaming princess.

Glimmer just as shocked by the insult, looking hard at Bow nervously looking back, the look that the princess makes could be considered terrifying or even murderous.

"Bow we take them to Brightmoon". Glimmer says it in a calm but not very steady voice. She's really mad.

"What?! No" Catra shouted in protest. She wasn't going to let it happen.

She's struggling against her thick rope again, but like before, it's horrible ropes tightening tightly around her body. Almost to the point where she can't move at all.

Catra ends up screaming madly. It can't be worse than that.

"Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Stop shouting. We're not that far from the Horde. There could be soldiers of the Horde lurking nearby".

Bow called them back in a hurry, gesturing with his hands as if to tell them to stay calm.

Instead of heeding the warning, the cat decided to scream even louder.

"SHUT UP!" It was Glimmer screaming now. She was really going to go crazy because the catgirl was just unbearable.

"Catra please keep your voice down. They're not wrong". Scorpia spoke softly to the cat who was still having her tantrum.

Catra looks at Scorpia for a moment. She knows the two rebel fools are right, but she can't help it. It's too tempting and hilarious to watch them get mad.

But she's come to her senses. Maybe it's more important not to warn the Horde of their presence.

"Where's She Ra?" She's changing the subject by speaking more softly. When she uttered the name with her, she used a venom that has become natural over the months and this year.

Glimmer's eye is visibly clenched to the question and Bow swallowed hard.

The two looked at each other nervously.

Catra seeing this frowned and looked at Scorpia who is still tied up next to her.

The bigger girl shrugged her two big shoulders in response.

"She's in another place right now". Bow finally spoke, even though it was with little confidence.

Glimmer started walking towards the two girls tied up on the floor.

"Well, come on. Bow, you're taking her to Brightmoon". Glimmer's made his final decision.

Bow looked at her for a moment.

"Wait.What do you mean, I took them ?"

Glimmer was gonna explain, but she stopped before any sound could come out.

The little girl got close to the archer and whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna keep finding Adora."

"What, but I want to help, too!" Bow protested, whispering loudly. He folded his disgruntled arms.

"Shhhh!" Glimmer shut him up.

Across the forest, Catra and Scorpia watched the two best friends fight.

Even though they were whispering, Catra could clearly hear every word.

"You can't come, we can't let them get away now that we've got them!"

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you alone. Imagine if something happened to you."

"Bow, I can teleport if anything happens." 

"But you don't know, this is the Horde we're talking about."

"Hurrg, I don't want to leave Adora in the Horde another minute when we're almost there."

Catra's eyes, wander between the two friends.

Bow visibly sighs.

"Of course Glimmer, even though I'm very worried about Adora, you have to trust her. She's She Ra after all !"

Catra rolled her eyes when she heard that stupid line.

She began to crudely imitate the words of her friends, which made Scorpia laugh, when Glimmer finally went back in their direction.

"Well get up you're our prisoners now."

"Pffff like we're going to follow you. We're not going to let that happen, are we Scorpia."

She turns to Scorpia who's already standing next to Bow.

"Um...."

Catra looked at her with a blank face and grunted. Scorpia could be so infuriating sometimes.

One blow that pulled her up to surprise her. She looks up only to look the little princess' lavender.

"What?!" 

"Get up now!"Glimmer was getting more and more irritated as seconds went by.

"No." Catra responded simply.

Glimmer didn't answer. Instead, she reached out her arm to the feline still lying on the forest floor, and the two disappeared into magic pink dust.

Leaving Scorpia and Bow alone.

A high-pitched scream ensued. Then a loud water noise. 

The big girl watched worriedly at the archer.

Bow's rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry. She won't hurt her" .

He smiles at her.

Scorpia responds with a sigh of relief. She didn't hear the last part he mumbled.

"At least I hope not".

The two stood silent for a few seconds.

Then again a magical pink beanbag reappeared a few feet in front of them.

A satisfied Glimmer and a soaked and traumatised Catra reappeared behind the dust.

Scorpia and Bow took another look.

"Well if no one else wants to take a swim we're off to Brightmoon".

Glimmer hit the road straight away, pulling the rope that was still holding Catra's wet body firmly in place.

And Bow and Scorpia followed immediately afterwards.

"I really hate princesses". Was the last whisper that hung in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry about the upgrade time. I'll try to make regular follow-ups.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for spelling mistakes I'm not English. I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
